One Hell of a Maid
by BurningFlame0116
Summary: Pairings: Sebastian X Evangeline (OC) X Ciel: Woman demons are normal, but people who made contracts with woman demons are rare. Ciel and Sebastian are assigned a case of missing heir of the Walker family. Only later do they find out secrets, sorrow, humiliation, and pain that was hidden...and is Sebastian hiding something from Ciel?- I'm bad a summaries...sorry if it's sucks.


**HI Guys! Hope u guys like my first Black Butler fanfic. If u hve any requests feel free (thougth Im working on a few-but it's okay :P) And enjoy the fanifc overall (at least for now :P)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

"Pain is my passion. Screaming is my melody. Crying is my happiness. Hatred is my drug.."

I walk on the streets of London, searching for something. Actually..a someone.. .This was the last night. The last dancing of the winds, the last breath of the wintry air, the last cigar to fall to the floor. The commodities I was searching for no longer existed. I might as well leave now. I sat on the bench of which I know of too well. The nights of London were always much more intriguing than it was during the day. The night is perfect for me. Where darkness is arised with just bits of light. I perceived my last look at the night sky. This was the last night of my preformance. I called out for him.

"Sebastion..I'm ready.."

I lay back down on the bench waiting for him to come. I thought about my life. It was nothing but a terrible mess. Full of agony, deposition of hope,hatred. Hatred seemed to have consumed my soul to this day. Sebastion might find my soul the most delicious. It has been beatened to its best. I did it all for him. I made myself broken enough for him to enjoy the soul that he will steal, just like how he stole my heart. I waited for many minutes.

"Sebastion! I said I'm ready."

The dark haired man walked into crimson color of his eyes gleamed as he walked to my lying figure. I coould tell he was hungry for me. For my soul.

"I'm sorry for my delay my young Mistress."

He bowed like the sophisticated butler he was. Tears burned the eges of my eyes.

"I-It's fine. Let's get started..don't go easy on me.."

I wasn't scared of losing my soul, I was afraid of losing the feelings that I've always felt for him. I didn't want to forget his beautiful eyes, the monotone in his voice, the look he gives me when he heard my commands. He gave me the look of love and passion, instead of hunger and lust. He was looking at me that way at that moment.

"Why would you want me to harm you in that way, my Lady?"

I responded with deep sincerety in my voice. "I want to remember the pain I've always suffered." More tears formed. "I want to be reminded of the pain I've always felt knowing that you'd never love me."

His eyes fixed on me in awe. He then did something I never expected such a creature like him would do. He embraced me into him. My eyes widened. The suffocation of suspense was flooding my mind. He didn't speak, but his eyes could be heard. All along I always thought I was walking on thin ice when actually it's thicker than the acreages of Earth. Did he actually feel the same?

"My lady.." He looked into my eyes "I can't let you go..your soul..it feels so much hatred..yet..you remember how to love..but.." His hair covered his eyes.

"I'm a Hellish creature. A prugatory. Other than that, I have the obsession of feeling this type of affection towards you. I can't take your soul..because a love for me results in many nightmares to come."

I held to his collar violently. "Nightmares? You mean those dreams I have every night? The terrifying hallucinations that I encounter every day? Sebastion..do you not understand that..my life has always been a nightmare. If i were to encounter this dark fantasy for many years to come..then be it. I would want to spend my eternal years with you..in these horrors known to be my life." I placed my hands on top of his chest. "Sebastion..I love you..I love you too much..I'm only a pathetic little girl lost in her world of fantasies..I want you to hold my fragile fingers..to guide me to where I belong. This unhealthy addiction with you has caused me to unpurify my soul. I wrecked myself for you. Please take me..take everything..devour me Sebastion! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

His lips settled onto my chapped rim. The kiss felt permanent as if It will never tear apart. From this kiss I could feel my soul flowing from my body to his. I could feel the pain getting greater by the second. I smiled and said in my mind for only me and him to hear.

'_I love you..'_

He responded as I let out my last breath.

_'You will die a human who loved a demon..but you' will be reborn __as a demon"_

__I didn't respond, my smile only got wider. My soul left my body but I was still breathing. Only this time I breathed the demonic scent of Hell. My eyes closed shut letting out the last tear..a tear of blood.

"Our contract has ended Evangeline Sulleman, but my passion is still going on."

That's when I had my first newborn words as a demon.

"We will meet again, Sebastion.."

"Yes..my lady.."

He left.

"Pain is my passion. Screaming is my melody. Crying is my happiness. Hatred is my drug..the Demon is my love.."


End file.
